Maya Ruse
WHO OWNS THIS CHAR? ID?~You will remember my name~ 19:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Weren't you crying along with me? I use to live with my foster parents, Zillian and James, before I went to camp. They loved me to pieces and I love them more. My dad got rid of me when he found out my mother was a goddess. He left a note with me and at the top it said do not read, unless you are the parents of this child. I never read it, because I guess I liked to follow the rules. My dad kept me for a year, because a newborn was to young for the type of foster care he wanted me in. I wasn't adopted until I was 3. I guess it was because every one was freaked out by me. I could easily blend into the shadows and my eyes were red. It's funny because Zillisn and James were "freaks" to. They both had gauges, piercings and lots of tatoos. They didn't believe in religion, until they read the note. It told them everything about the mist, gods, monsters, and the camp I was supposed ot go to. Zill and James always wanted me to stay with them, so they kept praying to the gods that I didn't get attacked by monsters. They were so happy with me and said they loved me everyday. They were my real family. If anyone tried to take them away from me I'd hurt them and haunt their everything. Zillian and James were like twenty when they adopted me so when I left they were in their mid-thirties. They supported everything I did and always loved everything about me. Zill used to buy me a stuffed penguin every year for my birthday. The year it stopped was the year my heart stopped. My penguins came in all different shapes and forms. They all had a big M on them. When I was thirteen Zill was diagnosed with cancer. We prayed and visited doctors. We had high hopes because the doctors always talked about how healthy Zill was and how she is most likely going to make it. Well, she didn't. When I was fifteen, right before the monsters started attacking she died. Her funeral was the worst, because my grandmothers wouldn't stop crying al over her body. James kept trying tp calm my nerves and tell me everything was alright. "But aren't you crying along with me?" He stopped trying after that and poored all his emotions out. The whole family did. The family knew what I was too and thought sending me off to camp a month after my mother died was a terrible idea. I usually would Shadow Travel home from camp to eat dinner with my dad and visit everyone. I wasn't going to leave James on his own right after the love of his life and my mother died. We needed eachother. I continue to leave camp atleast thrice out of the week to visit and we deal with this together. Over the years we still have, but life will never be the same without Zillian. After Write the second section of your page here.